Americano Cartel
The Americano Cartel is a global, highly violent, highly dangerous criminal organization based out of the Dominican Republic. Instead of being a typical crime organization, it has sway over the governments of Central America and some other places, including the Dominican Republic and Haiti. It is a strong ally of MS-13, the Bloods, and Los Zetas, and Dominicans Don't Play, and is enemies with the Crips, Aryan Brotherhood, 14k and Sun Yee On triads, Sinaloa Cartel, and Gulf Cartel. It's operations include drug trafficking, human trafficking, weapons production and smuggling, kidnappings, extortion, assassinations, robbery, cyber crime, prostitution, fraud, vandalism, and more. With membership estimated to be over a million worldwide, the Americano Cartel has been rated the world's most dangerous organization by many foreign sources. The cartel is secretly funded and aided by the Mexican government, increasing Mexico's reach over Central America. Founding and History AC was founded by Franco 'El General' Villa in Santo Domingo. It was founded by ex members of New York street gang Dominicans Don't Play, who had returned to their country of origin. Being a suave businessman in addition to a ruthless fighter, Villa bought cocaine from Colombia and sold it at a higher price, raising profits to buy Eastern European weapons and take over the city from other gangs. As AC expanded through the country, they recruited former Mexican special forces soldiers to train their foot soldiers in military style combat. The cartel expanded out of the Caribbean and into Central America, building a strong presence in every country there. After the cartel had a strong power base it began to work on getting influence over the governments of the countries they operated in. Belize responded especially well and by 2015, AC had turned the Belize government into a puppet through assassinations and the use of force. Right now the cartel is heavily involved in the Mexican drug war, fighting the Gulf and Sinaloa cartels in an effort to gain land and aid their allies, Los Zetas. States controlled * Dominican Republic * Guatemala * Belize * Honduras * Costa Rica * Panama * Haiti Other areas of operation * Japan * Mexico * Hong Kong * Portugal * Brazil * Argentina * Morocco Enemies The cartel's main enemy is the Gulf Cartel. The two have fought several wars over territory in Mexico and Guatemala, and some top officers from AC have been killed by Gulf Cartel members. Conflict mostly rises up in the coastal regions of Mexico, and when the Gulf Cartel tries to operate in Central America. Another enemy is the 14k Triad, who is battling for control of Hong Kong with the Americano Cartel's Asian wing. Currently the Yakuza families are also involved in a war against 14k, who is aided by Sun Yee On to protect their turf from foreign organizations. Corruption The Americano Cartel has been accused of corrupting governments, which is true as a main source of income is funneling money from legitimate governments that the cartel controls. CNN believes that the Dominican Republic loses 3% of it's income to the Cartel. Attire In Central America, the Americano Cartel can be recognized by their red white and blue clothing. Clothes with the American flag also denote Cartel affiliation. For sports affiliations, many members wear Duke clothes as to the Cartel, Duke stands for Dawgs Using Knowledge Everywhere. In Asia, members usually don't display their colors but instead have the letters AC tattooed on their arms. Portuguese members wear SL. Benfica jerseys and entirely red clothing. Typical members are also armed, with most west coast Americanos carrying handguns Mexican-style, and most European members using concealed knives. Business The Americano Cartel also runs several businesses, some legitimate and others selling black market goods. Americano Transport Inc is the largest of these businesses, and focuses on smuggling illegal goods across borders. Based in Lisbon, Portugal, the company operates worldwide and has a strong presence in North America. Category:Altverse